Individuals must often place nails in hard to reach areas. Conventional hammers may be difficult or impossible to swing in small quarters or confined quarters, where having to hold the nail in place with their free hand may cause a user to strike their fingers.
The present invention generally relates to a hardware device. More specifically, the invention is a nail placement device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nail placement device that allows a user to sink a nail into a surface in a tightly-confined environment.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nail placement device that allows a user to sink a nail into a surface in an environment where a traditional hammer could not be swung.
It is an object of the invention to provide a nail placement device that prevents a user from striking their fingers with a hammer while trying to sink a nail into a surface in a tightly-confined environment or anywhere else.
What is really needed is a nail placement device that allows a user to sink a nail into a surface in a tightly-confined environment that allows the user to sink a nail into a surface in an environment where a traditional hammer could not be swung and that prevents the user from striking their fingers with a hammer while trying to sink a nail into a surface in a tightly-confined environment.